Et une cuillère pour le Maîîîître !
by Edledhyniell
Summary: One Shot, p'tit crack. Lorsqu'Allen et Cross se valent au chantage, le Maréchal n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs... Enfin, surtout blanc avec la tignasse d'Allen ! Parental!Allen/Cross, PAS DE YAOI. DeathFic : R.I.P. la fierté de Cross. Léger Remix du tome 22.


Disclaimer : _D. Gray Man_ appartient à **Katsura Hoshino**. Au risque de me répéter, je n'attends aucune rémunération en contrepartie de la rédaction de ce chapitre et de cette fanfiction tout entière.

Rating :** K+** pour les joyeusetés échangées entre un Maître et son disciple adoré...

_Bonjour !_

_Un petit One Shot écrit sur le vif, inspiré d'un fan art Cross/Allen Parental qui montre le Maréchal sur le point de donner à manger à Allen... Appréciez les rimes (complètement fortuites) !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Et une cuillère pour le Maîîîître !**

Cross poussa un long, très long soupir.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé, la nuit où il avait recueilli Allen, qu'il se verrait un jour contraint de faire..._ce qu'il était en train de faire_.

« Allen, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je suis obligé de faire cela ?

- C'est de votre faute, maître. Vengeance pour aujourd'hui, la vieille dame au balai n'a pas apprécié que vous partiez sans payer les pommes. Et, comme d'habitude, vous m'avez laissé seul la dédommager. Mes cheveux sont plein de poils de chat, maintenant, ajouta le garçon d'un ton bougon.

« Une fois de plus, une fois de moins, grommela Cross en plongeant la cuillère dans le bol de légumes bouillis.

« Ne faites semblant de faire la sourde oreille. Cette fois-ci était la fois de trop. Donc, vengeance. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que ça ne sera _point_ fait.

- Dis donc, tu parles bien mais ça fait très débile, venant de ta part. Le gamin fait son boudin, hein ? Et tu n'es pas sensé critiquer les méthodes pédagogiques de ton maître, Allen... Je me trompe ? »

A moitié caché par sa chevelure d'ivoire qui lui tombait négligemment sur le front, Allen adressa un sourire cynique à Cross, son regard étrangement calculateur, tiqua cependant légèrement sur le "_gamin fait son boudin"_.

A côté du lit, Timcampy, golem de deux mètres de diamètre de son état, regardait la scène paresseusement, sa bouche carnassière aux dents aiguisées entrouverte. Mais c'était en vérité avec une attention toute particulière qu'il épiait la réaction de ce cher Marian Cross.

Le Maréchal voulu se redresser sur le petit lit d'Allen, mais se cogna _malencontreusement_ le haut du crâne sur le mur incliné du grenier où ils se trouvaient, seul endroit où dormir que Cross avait pu dénicher –à son grand regret des palais royaux.

Il poussa un grognement de douleur, se frottant la tête. Ses cheveux roux maintenus pour l'occasion en queue de cheval dévoilaient son regard exaspéré.

Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué l'effort que faisait son disciple pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Et si je ne veux pas faire ce que tu me demandes, Allen, que se passera-t-il ?

- Oooh, rien... Il se pourrait juste que l'épicier d'hier apprenne que vous l'avez payé avec de la _fausse monnaie_... Et qu'il apprenne notre adresse, et que nous soyons donc contraints de fuir cette ville, dernier lieu civilisé avant un bon bout de temps... »

Normalement, c'était Cross qui exerçait le chantage, pas Allen. D'abord.

« D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné, idiot de disciple... Et arrête de pouffer de rire dans ton drap !

- Sinon... ?

- C'est toi qui dormiras par terre et Tim dans ton lit. »

Regards suspicieux. Timcampy toujours somnolant.

« Donnant-donnant. Je te donne à manger à la cuillère, tu n'ameutes pas le quartier sur notre présence ici –si tu le faisais, ça retomberai aussi sur toi. Mais surtout sur moi. Et c''est cela le plus embêtant.

- Justement, mais marché conclu.

- Je te rappelle tout de même que tu as douze ans, gamin. C'est ridicule pour toi _également_.

- Plus pour vous, et c'est cela le but. »

Autre soupir, interminable, celui-ci.

« Fais "Aaaah" ! »

Sourire de contentement de la part de Dark Allen version couche-culotte.

« Très bien, on croirait presque que vous avez cela toute votre vie, Maître.

- Fous-toi de moi encore une fois, imbécile.

- J'y compte bien, répliqua d'un ton sans équivoque ledit imbécile, qui ouvrit la bouche, impatient de recevoir la becquetée salvatrice.

Cross prit une grosse louchée de nourriture. Quitte à donner à manger à cet idiot, autant tenter de l'étouffer.

Le Maréchal semblait extrêmement troublé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il approcha progressivement la cuillère de cette bouche avide qui menait droit à ce gouffre sans fond qu'était l'estomac du garçonnet –car oui, Allen avait horriblement et perpétuellement faim- et redoutait le moment où son honneur de mâle célibataire et misogyne s'envolerait vers d'autres cieux. Une sorte de couinement amusé se fit entendre à sa gauche.

« Timcampy, ne t'y mets pas, non plus ! »

Autres couinements, plus intenses cette fois-ci.

Un étrange grognement fit sursauter l'Exorciste. Un grognement qui venait du ventre de son disciple, toujours assis en se tenant les genoux entre les bras.

« Mon estomac et moi contre vous, Maître. Vous êtes en infériorité numérique. Deux contre un, vous ne pouvez pas gagner. Alors elle vient, cette cuillère ? »

Le Maître poussa une exclamation de dédain, sa main reprenant son avancée inexorable vers le trou sans fond qui se tenait devant elle.

Fermant les yeux de honte, Cross se résigna.

A l'instant où la cuillère de métal toucha la langue d'Allen, ce dernier éclata d'un rire sonore.

Evidemment, tous les morceaux de légumes finirent leur périple sur la chemise –anciennement- immaculée de Cross, qui se figea, interdit. D'autres petits morceaux finirent sur son pantalon de cuir noir et ses bottes, probablement plus enclins au parcours du combattant qu'offraient ces contrées éloignées constituant le Maréchal.

« Allen...

- Désolé, Maître, réussit à articuler le Maudit entre deux fous rires. Aussi, vous auriez du voir la tronche que vous tiriez... »

Pour replonger inexorablement dans une hilarité hystérique.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré que cette fic soit courte, je vous l'accorde. Enfin le but, ce n'était pas non plus de faire un pavé de cinq mille mots..._

_Enjoy !_


End file.
